


Helping Hands

by BonesOfBirdWings



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Tsukushi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/pseuds/BonesOfBirdWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukushi goes into heat at the end of practice. What sort of team would they be if they didn't help him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY. The first work in this fandom on AO3 and it's ABO gangbang. I just have a lot of feelings about Tsukushi's gay team? They are all so so gay for him?
> 
> This is based mostly on the manga since the anime's only just started. I maaaay have binge read the manga on Saturday. I just have a lot of feelings, okay?
> 
> Thanks to Galythia for beta'ing this (ilu) and to Mal for pre-reading!

“Good job at practice today!” Kazama exclaimed, clapping a hand on Tsukushi’s shoulder. “You’re really improving!”

Tsukushi didn’t _feel_ like he’d been playing that well today, but perhaps that was because he’d been feeling jittery and hot all day. Regardless, he felt a bloom of warmth in his chest at the praise. He beamed up at Kazama. “Thanks, Kazama-kun! I... I want to get better! For the team!”

“You are,” a deep voice spoke from his right. Tsukushi turned to see Mizuki, who had the hint of a smile playing about his lips.

“C-captain!” Tsukushi stuttered, turning his beaming grin on Mizuki. “T-Thank you! I c-couldn’t have improved without help from my senpai!”

Mizuki laid a gentle hand on Tsukushi’s head. “And we couldn’t have improved without your help,” he returned, his fingers threading through Tsukushi’s mess of hair.

“M-me?” Tsukushi replied, shocked. “B-but I’m just–”

“If you say ‘an omega’, I’m going to get upset,” Kazama warned. “We’ve told you, gender doesn’t matter in soccer.”

“Although _some_ people think it does,” Tsukushi heard Mizuki mutter angrily.

“I was going to say ‘a beginner’,” Tsukushi replied.

“Oh,” said Kazama, “ah, yes, well, um....”

“Sometimes, beginners teach experienced players things that they’ve forgotten,” said Mizuki solemnly as Kazama tried to collect his thoughts. “You help us more than you know.”

There was an itch under his skin and he was uncomfortably hot. But he ignored it to bask in their words, unconsciously pushing his head more firmly into Mizuki’s hand, which was still toying with Tsukushi’s hair.

“Hey, what are you three still doing out there?” called out Usui from the locker room. With a jolt, Tsukushi realized that they were the only ones still out on the field. Blushing, he pulled away from Mizuki and Kazama and started jogging to the locker room. After a beat, he heard the other two join him.

By the time he crossed the field, he was feeling even more uncomfortable, the itch escalating to the point of actual discomfort. When he reached the locker room, he was panting from the heat. He cautiously raised a hand to feel his forehead. It did seem unusually warm. Maybe he was coming down with something? He hoped not.

Mizuki and Kazama stopped at the entrance of the locker room alongside Tsukushi. “Are you alright?” Kazama asked worriedly, his gaze fixed on the hand Tsukushi had pressed to his forehead.

“Yeah,” Tsukushi assured them. “I’m fine! You two can go ahead.”

With one last concerned look, the two of them entered the locker room. After a moment more of worrying about a potential fever, Tsukushi followed them in.

He was immediately assaulted by the unadulterated smell of _alpha_. He was used to it – something about physical exertion, competition, and the proximity of other alphas caused alphas to release a lot of pheromones. Usually it didn’t bother him.

Today, he _felt_ himself become wet, slick dampening his underwear. _Oh_ , he realized, as warmth suffused his entire body, _oh, I’m in heat_.

Several feet from him, Kimishita sniffed the air. “What is that?” he asked.

“What is what?” Kazama replied.

“Something... something smells like....”

_Oh no_ , Tsukushi thought. _He’s smelling_ me. _I-I can’t..._. He started backing out of the locker room slowly. _I can’t inconvenience them. I’ll just leave before they notice_.

“Smells like _omega_ ,” Kimishita finished, and all eyes turned towards Tsukushi, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Does it?” Kazama said, approaching Tsukushi, who was frozen, unsure of what he should do. “Maybe you’re just...” Kazama halted a few feet away. Tsukushi could see his pupils dilate as he took a deep breath of air. “You smell so good,” he rumbled, eyes fixed on Tsukushi. He stalked forward, and reached out to cup Tsukushi’s cheek.

It felt _so good_. Kazama’s hand was cool against his overheated skin, and the scent of his alpha pheromones sent pleasant tingles throughout his body. His mouth fell open, and he couldn’t stop a whine from escaping him.

“Tsu-Tsukamoto,” Mizuki stuttered, looking uncharacteristically panicked. “Are... are you in heat?”

The question snapped Tsukushi out of his daze. He forced himself to step away from Kazama, back towards the door. It was harder than it should have been. The itch beneath his skin returned with a vengeance. “I’m sorry!” he cried. “I’ve been taking my suppressants, I swear!” He felt the familiar sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. “I-I’m sorry for the inconvenience! I’ll go now! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine!” Mizuki tried to reassure him, at the same time Kazama asked, “Go _where_?”

“Umm,” Tsukushi said, fidgeting nervously. “Go home? I... um... I have toys, and stuff?”

Kazama’s gaze darkened. Someone, Kurusu, Tsukushi thought, made a choked noise in the background. “And how would you get there?” Kazama growled. “Would you walk on the crowded streets, surrounded by unfamiliar alphas? Perhaps you’d take the train, essentially locking yourself and a handful of alphas in a small space when you’re releasing copious amounts of heat pheromones?”

By this time, the rest of the team had similarly dark expressions. “You have to take care of yourself, Tsukushi,” Kazama concluded, closing the space between them again. “Don’t leave.”

“You’re not an inconvenience,” Kimishita contributed gruffly. “You’re troublesome, but that’s not the same thing.”

“As Kazuma-kun said,” Usui stated. “It’s not safe for you right now. In a few hours, your pheromones will have abated enough that we can safely escort you home. But now, you must stay here.”

“We... we can leave,” Mizuki said. The words were obviously hard for him to say – his pupils were dilated and Tsukushi could see the outline of his erection in his shorts. “So that you can, ah, wait this out yourself.”

Tsukushi should have jumped on the offer, he knew. But slick was soaking his underwear and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He should have been scared, an omega trapped in a room full of alphas. But he trusted these boys, had trained with them, had stood beside them on the field. He _knew_ they wouldn’t hurt him.

So instead, he said, “Umm... you... you can stay?”

“Do you mean that?” Kazama asked, eyes fixed on Tsukushi. “You know... there’s only so much we can do to control ourselves.”

Tsukushi hesitantly nodded. The fire was an inferno beneath his skin. He couldn’t imagine hours alone in this state, without any of his supplies or his toys. “I’d... I’d like you stay.” Softer, he whispered, “And... and would you... umm... help me? Please? It... it hurts.”

Kazama’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open in surprise. After a moment, he collected himself, a soft smile spreading across his features. “Of course,” he said, stretching out his hand to once again cup Tsukushi’s cheek. “Of course, Tsukushi.”

Tsukushi fell into the touch, Kazama’s hand migrating from his cheek to the back of his head, gently pulling him into an embrace. Tsukushi shuddered against Kazama’s body, another gush of slick wetting his shorts.

“Come on,” Tsukushi heard Ooshiba say impatiently. “That’s not going to be comfortable for long.”

“Bring him over here,” Mizuki ordered, and Tsukushi felt Kazama’s arms wind around his waist before Kazama awkwardly walked them both towards the benches at the center of the locker room. Every step, Kazama’s leg nudged Tsukushi’s hard cock, sending a jolt of sensation throughout his body. He whimpered into Kazama’s neck, already overcome by the unintentional teasing.

“God,” he heard someone say. “He’s already _soaked_.”

Tsukushi felt a strong hand grip the back of his neck. He looked up to see Mizuki. “Are you sure?” Mizuki asked. “Tsukamoto, I... I don’t want this to be something you regret.”

Regret was the furthest thing from Tsukushi’s mind. He _ached_ , and he just wanted relief. Still, he forced himself to focus.

“I trust you,” he gasped out. “You’ve all... you’ve been so... hah... so kind to me. Just... ah... please!” He couldn’t stop himself from grinding down on Kazama’s leg. “Please!” he whined.

Mizuki’s eyes darkened, and, planting a hand on Kazama’s shoulder, leaned forward to capture Tsukushi’s lips.

Tsukushi closed his eyes, gasping into the kiss as Kazama slotted his leg between Tsukushi’s, wordlessly encouraging him to grind into it with a firm hand on his ass. Mizuki, meanwhile, took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Tsukushi’s mouth.

“Yes,” Kazama whispered into his ear. “That’s it, just ride my thigh.” Tsukushi whimpered, but obediently thrust his hips against Kazama’s leg. “Here,” he continued, “it looks like Kimishita wants to join in. Are you okay with that?”

Tsukushi just whined into his kiss with Mizuki. Kimishita obviously took that for the assent it was, since he felt two large hands slip under his shirt and stroke down his back. He arched into the touch, breaking his kiss with Mizuki to throw his head back and shakily inhale a great gasp of air.

The hands on his back drifted to the hem of his shirt. Kazama nudged him to lift up his arms as he continued to gyrate against Kazama’s leg. Kimishita and Kazama jointly wrestled him out of his shirt, Kazama’s arm accidentally grazing his nipple when they did. Tsukushi cried out at the sensation.

Kazuma huffed out a laugh. Kimishita’s hands stroked down his arms, encircling his chest and plucking at his nipples. Tsukushi moaned into Kazama’s neck.

He heard a deep chuckle from behind him. “He seems to like that,” Ooshiba remarked.

Kimishita growled. “Get in here or get out,” he snapped. “No one needs your smart-ass comments.”

Meanwhile, Tsukushi ground down harder on Kazama. He was on the cusp of orgasm – he could feel it building in his belly. A hand slid into his hair, tugging him upwards to meet Mizuki’s lips again. He panted into the kiss as Mizuki licked into his mouth. At the same time, Kimishita twisted one of his nipples. The stimulation was too much, and with a cry, he came in his shorts, shuddering in Kazuma’s embrace. His orgasm was accompanied with another gush of slick.

“Oh god,” Kazuma moaned in his ear, mouthing at the curve of it. “I can feel it. You’re so wet, Tsukushi.” His teeth delicately closed around his earlobe and tugged. Tsukushi convulsively clutched Kazama’s shoulders. The orgasm had helped, a little, but he was still uncomfortably hot and the ache hadn’t gone away. “Please,” he whined into Mizuki’s mouth, grinding his soft, oversensitive cock into Kazuma’s thigh.

Mizuki broke their kiss, gently easing away from Tsukushi. “Let’s get him out of those shorts,” he ordered, his voice rough with arousal.

“Yes, Captain,” one of the boys behind him said. Two large hands grabbed Tsukushi’s waist, lifting him off Kazuma. Kazuma tried to protest, but Mizuki tugged him away, taking charge of the situation.

“Ooshiba,” he said, “settle him down over there.” He pointed at a clear section of bench behind them.

The person holding on to him, Ooshiba, apparently, maneuvered him over to the bench. The hands at his waist wriggled under his waistband, tugging down both his shorts and his underwear in a swift moment. “He’s so cute,” Ooshiba murmured, one of his hands drifting over to grasp Tsukushi’s soft cock. “He’s so _small_.”

Tsukushi cried out, and fruitlessly tried to thrust into his grip. Ooshiba’s other hand, however, anchored him at the waist, stilling him. After a few moments, he released his cock, tugging him down into his lap. Tsukushi could feel his hard cock pressing into his ass. Mizuki bent down to tug Tsukushi’s clothes the rest of the way off, leaving him completely naked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kazama breathed, his eyes roving over Tsukushi’s exposed skin. Tsukushi whimpered, his cock twitching at Kazama’s scrutiny. Kazama caught the movement, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. After a moment, without looking away from Tsukushi, he called out to the rest of the locker room, “Look at him! Isn’t he beautiful?”

A chorus of agreement rang out from the other boys. Tsukushi moaned, his cock hardening at the praise. His slick dripped onto Ooshiba’s lap. Ooshiba’s hands, meanwhile, grasped his knees, pulling them wide and hooking his legs over Ooshiba’s, spreading them open.

“You’re so good,” Kazama continued, as Mizuki sunk to his knees in front of Tsukushi. “So wonderful.” Ooshiba pulled Tsukushi back until he was leaning entirely against his chest and then wrapped his arms firmly around Tsukushi’s midsection.

Mizuki looked up at Tsukushi. “Is this okay?” he asked. “We don’t have to.”

“What?” Tsukushi panted, confused.

“What our captain wants to know,” Kazama said, “is if he can put his fingers in your ass, get you ready for us.”

Tsukushi moaned at the thought, opening his legs even wider. A couple of the boys laughed good-naturedly.

“I think that’s a yes,” Kurusu called out. Tsukushi turned his head to look at him, and noticed that his hand was shoved into his pants, moving in a steady rhythm. Kurusu caught his eyes and winked at him. Tsukushi blushed and ducked his head down.

He watched as Mizuki slipped a finger between his cheeks and gasped when he felt it teasing around his hole. “Relax,” Mizuki told him.

“I... I’m trying,” Tsukushi replied, squirming in Ooshiba’s hold.

“Kimishita,” Mizuki said, jerking his head at Tsukushi. “If you would?”

Kimishita snorted, but obediently settled on the bench next to Ooshiba. “The things I do for you,” he muttered, as he reached across Ooshida to close his hand around Tsukushi’s half-hard dick. He began to pump his hand up and down in a slow and steady rhythm. Tsukushi cried out at the stimulation.

“You’re so good,” Kazama said, moving to sit down on Ooshiba’s other side. He reached over to pinch one of Tsukushi’s nipples. “Such a good omega.” Tsukushi moaned loudly, writhing in Ooshiba’s lap, uncertain how to respond to this much sensation. He extended a hand out to Kazama, searching for some sort of anchor in this sea of pleasure and heat.

Kazama grasped his hand and raised it to his mouth, peppering it with little kisses. Were he not so overwhelmed, Tsukushi would have giggled at the sight. Still, the action made warmth bloom in his chest. He felt like a something precious, something cherished.

Kimishita sped up the motion of his hand, his thumb swiping over Tsukushi’s slit every so often, smearing around the pre-cum. Ooshiba joined the action by mouthing along Tsukushi’s neck, licking the sweat-salty skin. Tsukushi could feel the imminent orgasm, the familiar tightening in his stomach.

“You’re perfect,” Kazama murmured in his ear. That tipped him over – Tsukushi came again, his cum splattering onto Kimishita’s hand and his slick drenching Ooshiba’s lap.

“Ugh,” Kimishita complained, wiping his hand on Ooshiba’s shorts. “Cum is disgusting.”

“Don’t wipe it on my clothes,” Ooshiba growled at him.

“Your shorts are already pretty much ruined,” Kimishita pointed out.

“Hah... ha... I’m sorry,” Tsukushi panted. “I... I can....”

“Shh,” Ooshiba soothed him, one hand moving from his waist to slip two fingers into Tsukushi’s mouth. “You stay right _here_.” He punctuated his sentence by grinding his clothed erection against Tsukushi’s back.

Tsukushi obediently sucked on Ooshiba’s fingers, and groaned around them when he felt a finger breach his hole.

“You’re doing well,” Mizuki said, planting a kiss on Tsukushi’s knee. Tsukushi shuddered from the praise.

“You’re doing so well,” Kazama echoed, as Mizuki worked in another finger. Tsukushi whined at the stretch, which hovered between too-much and not-quite-enough. “You’re taking the Captain’s fingers wonderfully, not to mention how you’re sucking on Ooshiba’s. You’re stuffed full with fingers at both ends. So perfect,” he crooned into Tsukushi’s ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Mizuki scissored his fingers several times before curving them upwards. After a couple of prods, he hit something that sent shocks of pleasure through Tsukushi. He gasped around Ooshiba’s fingers as he squirmed on his lap. A gush of slick coated Mizuki’s hand. It was so good, the stimulation easing, just a little, the constant ache of his heat.

“Hey,” Kurusu interrupted suddenly. “Is he okay? Tsukamoto, what’s wrong?”

Tsukushi felt the two fingers leave his ass as Mizuki snapped, “Ooshiba, take your fingers out of his mouth.” Ooshiba swiftly obeyed.

“W-what?” Tsukushi stuttered, shifting in Ooshiba’s lap, the ache returning full-force now that all sources of stimulation had been taken away. “W-why are you stopping? Please,” he whined, the hand that wasn’t grasping Kazama’s coming down to rub against his half-hard cock, “please come back!”

“Tsukamoto,” Kurusu said, “you’re crying.”

“What?” Tsukushi replied confusedly. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and it came away wet. “Oh,” he said. “But I’m fine? I... I just... it’s a lot. But I’m fine! Really! Just... please!” he cried, grinding back against Ooshiba, causing the boy to grunt and tighten his hold on Tsukushi’s waist. “Please make the ache go away!”

“Alright,” said Kazama, glancing significantly at Mizuki. “It’s alright, Tsukushi. We will.” He reached over Ooshiba to tweak Tsukushi’s nipple with his free hand. Tsukushi sobbed at the feel of it – after being robbed of all stimulation, even a bit of it was a relief.

With a nod to Kazama, Mizuki slid his fingers back into Tsukushi, hitting _that spot_ again. Tsukushi moaned, his legs twitching against Ooshiba’s. It was all getting a bit hazy, sensations blending into each other.

His free hand drifted back towards his erection, but was halted by Kazama. He whined in protest, half-heartedly trying to tug his wrist out of his grip.

“Don’t be greedy,” Kazama playfully chided. “You’ve already had two, by my count. Why don’t you use that hand to help someone else out?”

Tsukushi nodded, only half-aware of what he was he was agreeing to. With a smile, Kazuma raised the hand to his mouth, licking over every part of it, from the palm to the tips of each of the fingers. Then he stretched out over Tsukushi and Ooshiba to firmly plant Tsukushi’s hand on Kimishita’s crotch. Tsukushi began to rub it in time with Mizuki’s finger fucking.

“Oh god,” groaned Kimishita. “Stop for a second. I’m going to come in my pants.” He forcefully removed Tsukushi’s hand and quickly shucked off his shorts and underwear. “Alright,” he said, guiding Tsukushi’s hand back to his erection. “Just– ah yeah,” he moaned as Tsukushi resumed his previous pace. “There you go.”

Mizuki added one more finger, his hand dripping with Tsukushi’s slick. Tsukushi keened, tears running down his cheeks as he tossed his head back against Ooshiba’s shoulder and gripped Kazuma’s hand tightly. Kimishita groaned as Tsukushi unconsciously quickened the movement of his hand.

“Rub your thumb over his slit,” Kazama ordered him, and Tsukushi clumsily ran his thumb over the head of Kimishita’s dick. With a loud moan, Kimishita came all over his fingers.

“Look at that,” Kazama crooned. “You took care of him so well.” He recaptured Tsukushi’s wrist and gently wiped the come off with his own shirt. “Such a good boy,” he said, and Tsukushi could only shudder helplessly.

“M-more,” he pleaded, not quite sure exactly want he wanted more _of_. The ache, momentarily assuaged by the steady thrusting of Mizuki’s fingers, had grown. He was sweating, too hot even with Ooshiba’s cool arms encircling his waist.

“Oh?” Kazama purred. “You ready for us?”

Tsukushi nodded frantically, trying unsuccessfully to fuck himself down on Mizuki’s fingers.

“Are you sure?” Mizuki asked, his fingers still moving at a steady pace.

“Captain, please!” Tsukushi whined.

With a brusque nod, Mizuki withdrew his fingers (Tsukushi whimpered at the loss) and rose to his feet, efficiently stripping off his shorts, underwear, and shirt. He held his out his clean hand when he was done, and one of the first years approached to give him a condom. Mizuki rolled it on to his cock, and then pumped his thick erection with his slick-covered hand a few times, smearing Tsukushi’s natural lubrication all the way down his length.

He studied Tsukushi for a moment, the boy squirming beneath his gaze. “Turn him around,” he ordered.

Ooshiba unwound his arms from around Tsukushi’s waist, but before he could shift him around, Kazama had grabbed Tsukushi and pulled him into his lap so that Tsukushi was straddling him.

“Alright, Captain!” he replied brightly. “What?” he snapped when Ooshiba glared at him. “He’s been your lap for a while. Don’t be greedy.”

“Please!” Tsukushi cried, trying to twist around to face Mizuki. “Please, more!”

“Whatever,” Mizuki growled at the two bickering soccer players. “I don’t care whose lap he’s in. Tsukamoto,” he continued, his voice becoming gentle, “are you okay?”

“Please, Captain,” Tsukushi whimpered. The fire had returned, burning furiously under his skin. He _needed_ Mizuki _now_.

“Alright,” Mizuki acquiesced. He gripped Tsukushi’s shoulders, gently pressing him down so that his head was nestled in the crook of Kazama’s neck, and then he smoothly pushed in.

Tsukushi cried out at the feeling of penetration, shaking against Kazama’s body. It was a little painful, but _oh_ , how good it felt! It eased the ache inside of him, replacing it with a haze of pleasure.

“You’re so p-perfect,” Kazama murmured to him as Mizuki rhythmically pounded into him, forcing Tsukushi’s erection to rub up against Kazama’s with every thrust. “You’re ta-taking it so, hah, so well. Do you feel full, babe? Is it good for you?”

Tsukushi could only sob against Kazama’s collarbone, too overcome to speak. Kazama wiped his tears away with his free hand, the other still clutching one of Tsukushi’s. “So perfect,” he repeated. “So wonderful. You’re doing so well for us.”

Above him, Mizuki started panting harder, his thrusts speeding up. “I’m close,” he huffed out. He pumped in and out a few more times, hitting _that spot_ about every other thrust, before stilling and moaning, loud and long. Tsukushi keened in pleasure.

After a moment, Mizuki withdrew, Tsukushi crying out at the loss. “Shh, shh,” Kazama gentled him as large, broad hands shifted him back into Ooshiba’s lab, his back against Ooshiba’s chest. “You’ll be okay. It’ll just be a second.”

Sure enough, Ooshiba soon settled him on his latex-covered cock, easing it in carefully. It wasn’t much longer than Mizuki’s dick, but it was much thicker. Tsukushi moaned at the stretch. Ooshiba grasped his hips firmly, and guided him to start fucking himself on Ooshiba’s cock. In his current position, he couldn’t get much leverage, so he ended up just rocking himself back and forth on Ooshiba’s dick.

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and dripped down his cheeks as he tried to chase after his orgasm, to no avail. Ooshiba’s dick could only _barely_ nudge that place inside Tsukushi, and the stretch was arousing, but not quite enough to push him over the edge.

“Please,” he begged.

“Please, what?” Ooshiba replied, panting into Tsukushi’s ear.

“Don’t be a dick,” Kazama snapped at him. “It’s obvious what he’s asking for.”

“Don’t be a fucking backseat driver,” Ooshiba retorted. “When it’s your turn, you can fuck him however you like.” But he still fastened his hands around Tsukushi’s waist and began to set a more vigorous pace. After a few thrusts, Tsukushi began to constantly keen, his body trembling.

“You look so good,” Kazama told him as he writhed on Ooshiba’s dick. “You’re so far gone, so wrecked – you’re a picture, babe.”

“Please,” Tsukushi sobbed. “I... close....”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Ooshiba panted into his ear, shifting one hand from Tsukushi’s waist to tightly squeeze the base of his dick, staving off his orgasm.

Tsukushi cried out, more tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He squirmed on Ooshiba’s lap, trying to escape the restrictive grip, but he only managed to press Ooshiba’s dick firmly into his prostate. He gasped, and, overcome by the mixture of pain and pleasure, slumped bonelessly against Ooshiba’s chest. The older boy continued to fuck up into him, Tsukushi’s body rocking limply with every thrust.

“You ass,” Kazama hissed at Ooshiba, “it’s his heat. You shouldn’t do shit like that.” He ran a soothing thumb over the back of Tsukushi’s hand.

Ooshiba didn’t acknowledge him, the tempo of his hips increasing. His face screwed up as he came with a small groan. He fucked Tsukushi through his orgasm, gradually slowing. Finally, with a feathered kiss on the top of Tsukushi’s head, he released Tsukushi’s cock and pulled out, shifting the limp Tsukushi onto Kazama’s lap. Tsukushi immediately nestled his head into the crook of Kazama’s neck.

“Your turn,” Ooshiba told the blond-haired boy. “Maybe you’ll shut up now.” With a few efficient movements, he removed and tied up his condom, tossing it into the trash bin on his way to the showers.

Kazama didn’t deign to reply. Instead, he untangled his fingers from Tsukushi’s, and ran his hands up and down his sides in a soothing motion.

“Are you doing okay?” he asked, carding his fingers gently through Tsukushi’s hair.

Tsukushi nodded against his shoulder. “Wanna come,” he slurred into Kazama’s neck.

“You will,” Kazama reassured him. “Here, lift up a bit.” He maneuvered Tsukushi into position, and with a sigh, sank into him. Tsukushi bit his lip and choked out a low groan. Kazama’s cock was stretching him wide, and the burn of it straddled the line between too-much and not-enough.

“Here we go,” Kazama breathed into his ear, setting a lazy pace. “You’re beautiful like this, Tsukushi, all fucked out.” One of his hands came down to wrap around Tsukushi’s dick. He began to pump it in time with his fucking. Tsukushi keened softly into his neck.

“Yes, just like that, babe,” Kazama murmured. “You feel so good, so tight. Do you think you can come for me?”

Tsukushi nodded, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Kazama’s collarbone.

Kazama shivered. He sped up the motion of his hand, thumbing the head of Tsukushi’s dick with each pass. “Come on, baby,” he crooned, pistoning his hips sharply. “Come for me. You’re so wonderful – I know you can do it.” He mouthed lightly at the junction of Tsukushi’s neck and shoulder, nipping occasionally.

Tsukushi moaned, pushing down onto Kazama’s cock and into his calloused hand in turn. His orgasm rushed over him, unexpected in its intensity. A few spurts of cum spilled onto Kazama’s stomach as slick dribbled from Tsukushi’s hole.

Kazama fucked him through it, murmuring endearments into Tsukushi’s skin. Tsukushi shuddered uncontrollably against him, the stimulation edging on too much.

“Just a little bit more,” Kazama groaned. “I’m... almost there. Hah, you did... so well, coming like that..... Perfect.”

Suddenly, Tsukushi felt an unexpected pressure at his rim, like Kazama’s dick was somehow stretching him _further_ with every thrust.

“K-Kazama-kun,” he gasped. “What...?”

“Oh,” Kazama replied, his eyes wide. “Oh, shit.” He continued his steady fucking, but he clutched Tsukushi closer. “I... I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“Kazama,” Kimishita said incredulously. “Are you _knotting_?”

“I... God,” Kazama snapped, “it’s not... I couldn’t... I tried, okay?”

“Wow,” another voice muttered, “you are _so_ far gone.”

Kazama studiously refused to reply, turning his attention back towards Tsukushi. “Are you okay?” he asked. “I... I can try to stop, if you need me to.” It was obviously a difficult thing for him to offer. If Tsukushi was more lucid, he would have been touched by the concern behind it.

But he was lost in a haze of sensation, and all he knew was that the ache, which had decreased after three orgasms, was further soothed by the growing pressure at his hole.

“No,” he whined. “Please don’t stop.”

“God,” Kazama breathed, the pace of his fucking increasing a little. “Okay, whatever you want. Oh,” he groaned, “you... feel too... too good. I’m close.”

Tsukushi could only keen weakly as Kazama’s swelling knot stretched his rim with every thrust. He was too sensitive, and every time Kazama grazed that spot inside him, he whimpered in discomfort.

“Shh,” Kazama soothed him. “I’m... hah, I’m sorry. Only... only a bit more. You’re perfect, such a good omega, so good....”

Tsukushi cried out as Kazama shifted, the knot finally big enough to catch on the rim and lock him inside Tsukushi.

“Oh,” Kazama moaned. He swiveled his hips, both of them gasping at the tug of the knot on Tsukushi’s hole. One of Kazama’s hands drifted down to trace where they were joined together, and the feather-light touches on Tsukushi’s rim made him reflexively clench down on Kazama’s knot. Kazama growled, nipping Tsukushi’s earlobe. Tsukushi made a broken sound, and tucked his head under Kazama’s chin.

At last the ache was gone, his temperature fading to something close to normal. He knew in a few hours his heat would return, but for now, he was content and sated.

“We were going to escort him home right afterwards,” Tsukushi heard Usui say with a sigh. “Kazama-kun, why on earth did you knot him?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Kazama protested, one hand rubbing Tsukushi’s back while the other one buried itself in Tsukushi’s mess of black hair. “It was an accident.”

Usui said something in reply to that, but Tsukushi didn’t catch it. After three orgasms and a knotting, he was hazy, floating just on the edge of sleep.

He heard a chuckle. “He’s exhausted,” he heard Mizuki say. He sounded very far away. “We’ll let him nap for a bit and wait for Kazama’s knot to go down. Then we’ll escort him home.”

Someone else replied to that, but Tsukushi was only aware of Kazama’s hand and its soothing motion on his back. Eventually, his eyes fluttered closed, and he slept, surrounded by warmth, soft touches, and the comforting rumble of his trusted teammates’ voices.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my (first) smut story~
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://flightofmorning.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
